


Donghae, Eunhyuk and a baby

by emotrinityshipper222



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-02-26
Updated: 2017-02-26
Packaged: 2018-09-27 02:17:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9945836
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emotrinityshipper222/pseuds/emotrinityshipper222
Summary: Donghae and Eunhyuk adopt baby Wookie and promise to look after him no matter how hard times get, which seems to be a bit more difficult than they thought.





	

"Fishy wake up." Eunhyuk whispered in his lovers ear. Seeing no reaction he began to pull the covers off the other boy which only resulted in him groaning in his sleep and holding the remaining blankets in a death grip. Eunhyuk snickered and leaned over his lover, "I don't want to go to school today." the latter mumbled making Eunhyuk struggle to hold in his laughter as he carefully reached for the glass of water on the bedside table. "Don't worry fishy you're not going to school." he whispered before tipping the glass of water over his sleeping lovers head. "WHAT THE HELL!" Donghae shrieked as he jumped off the bed, stumbled then crashed to the floor. He glared at Eunhyuk who was in hysterics on the bed. "What is wrong with you?" he snapped, standing up and fixing his hair. "You don't remember what day it is?" Donghae shook his head "We're going to be parents, the baby's getting dropped off today." Donghae froze, "Really? Today?" Eunhyuk smiled and nodded "Well lets get ready then."

<< Time lapse: 1 hour >>

Donghae and Eunhyuk sat on the couch nervously as they waited for their child to be dropped off. Considering they couldn't have a child with each other they had decided to adopt but now the wait was killing them and they began to worry incase the apartment wasn't safe for the child or whether their child would even want to stay here. What if he started crying and wanted to go back to the orphanage or just flat out didn't like them? They were so lost in their worrying thoughts that the doorbell almost gave them a heart attack. Donghae rushed to answer the door a bit to quickly and almost fell for the second time that morning but he managed to find his balance and answer the door.

Leeteuk, one of the people that helped at the orphanage and their new baby's social worker, stood at the door holding a small brown suitcase and gave the worried couple a reassuring smile. Donghae greeted him and invited him into the house. "So how are the new parents?" he asked with a grin. "Excited." Eunhyuk answered, although he was still a little nervous. "That's good. Well this is Ryeowook," he motioned to the small figure standing behind him. "Wookie-ah do you want to say hello?" After a moment the small boy stepped out from behind Leeteuk. The two older boys couldn't stop the "aww" that found it's way out of their mouth. The boy was tiny, with soft brown hair and big curious eyes. He was wearing a white shirt with baby blue jeans, complete with matching braces and bow tie.

"Hewwo. I'm Wookie." the toddler clutched a toy giraffe in his tiny hands and stared up at his new parents. "Hello Wookie, my name's Eunhyuk and this is Donghae," he motioned towards Donghae who smiled and waved at Wookie "you're going to stay with us. Is that okay?" The little boy thought for a second then ran towards the blonde and hugged his legs. Eunhyuk carefully lifted the toddler up and hugged him. "I staying hewe now?" Wookie asked Leeteuk. "Yeah if that's what you want." Wookie nodded. "Teukie still visit Wookie?" Leeteuk kissed Wookie's forehead and nodded. "Of course Wookie-ah but I have to go now and let you get to know Donghae and Eunhyuk okay?" "Otay." Wookie answered and waved as Leeteuk was escorted out by Donghae.

"Hyukie hair yellow." Ryeowook ran his hand through Eunhyuks hair. "Does Wookie like it?" he asked and received a nod and smile from Wookie. The little boy let out an excited shriek when he was lifted from Eunhyuks arms and spun around the room by Donghae. Once they stopped they both dropped down on the couch and laughed. "Hyukie and Hae Wookie's pawents?" Wookie asked as he looked up to the blonde and brunette. "Yep, we'll make sure that you're safe and that you're happy okay." Wookie grinned and nodded. He sat between his new parents and slowly started to drift off, the little boy had been so nervous about meeting his guardians but now he felt safe and happy knowing that he could be normal and that his parents would love him. "Sleep well Wookie." Donghae whispered as he pulled the toddler close and held him until he fell asleep.


End file.
